Loaded Gun Complex
by Terra Alchemist
Summary: Royai Songfic for Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging by Fallout Boys. Roy reflects on his feelings for Riza at his desk and mulls over his secret fears and yearnings for her. ROYAI


**Lyrics from Sugar, We're Going Down Swinging by Fallout Boys - slightly changed-**

**Loaded Gun Complex**

_He watched her from his vantage point at his desk, pen in hand idly signing his name over his papers 'Roy Mustang'. He gazed at her, cheek in hand, dreaming about her. He wanted to say something to her, something, anything to express his adoration, but it seemed that nothing could go from his brain to his mouth._

Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

_She had broken his heart more times than he could count, more times than she even knew about; hell, she didn't even know she had broken his heart the first time... he adored her, her sleek long blonde hair, sharp inquisitive brown eyes, her full figure... he couldn't keep his eyes off her, yet day after day he was forced by his sudden jolt of anxiety to say nothing._

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it

_He wanted to be her number one. He already was, in her eyes, but he yearned to be her number one in a different way, he wanted to be with her all of the time. He wanted to be there when bad times fell, when danger approached so he could be there with a bullet, to hear her gun cocked and pulled within his earshot, to know that he was backed up._

Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

_It had been a rumor floating around the office, that Riza Hawkeye was seeing a man, and these rumors made his blood boil. Inside, he knew he was envious, that he wanted it to be him lying next to her in bed to hold and caress her after a sleepless night, to whisper tender words in her ear and hear her laugh in his arms, her bare skin rubbing against his._

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

_He felt ashamed when he watched her, ashamed of all his foolish escapades with other women who meant nothing to him. They were nothing beside this soft hearted woman in a hard military shell. He had seen her cast furtive glances at him from time to time. He didn't know whether to hope or to keep to himself and avoid being the fool. She was the one who he desired to focus all of his attention on._

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it

_He wanted her so badly it was almost ridiculous. His memories floated back to the Ishbal War period of his life tentatively, almost afraid to unlock a tightly secure area of his mind, but he peeked anyway to those younger days when he first encountered the nineteen year old beauty Riza Hawkeye, always behind him and at his back with a loaded gun._

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it

Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loadedgun complex, cock it and pull it

_He watched her a bit longer then abruptly rose from his desk and crossed to hers to stand over her. She looked up at him, startled, and he caught a glimpse of her soft side, of her frightened innocence in her delicate state that hid behind the shell of the self confident unbreakable soldier, held her hands gently in his, an unfathomable expression in his deep dark eyes as he bent down to kiss her, the words 'I love you' on his lips._

_And she accepted him._


End file.
